


Drugs, Sex, Booze, and Rock N’ Roll. (Mayhem)

by Mrs_James_Barnes



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: All sorts of bad shit, Drinking, Drugs, F/M, dont try what they do at home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_James_Barnes/pseuds/Mrs_James_Barnes
Summary: Read on as Aurora, better known as Angel relives her days on the seedy Sunset Strip and touring with her band, recalling various tales from her endless and entertaining life.





	1. An Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of various shorter stories with the main character of Aurora. I might add a chapter with just details about her, but for now, here you go!

We had always been sort of a discordant family. For some of us, the band and those around the band were literally the only family we had. That was how it was for me as well, outside of that group, I had my brother, but he was always hundreds of miles away from wherever I was. 

The boys were my family, sure, we had our issues, but that was all part of it.  
There’s no doubt it was dysfunctional, but what do you expect in Guns N’ Roses? 

Welcome to my jungle, all the stories of the underground streets of LA and touring with the most dangerous band in the world. It’s gonna get interesting.


	2. Meeting An Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora’s first meeting with the band, I think next chapter might be some Truth or Dare ;). Might get to learn more about her.

I took a deep breath in an attempt to boost the little self-confidence I had. With the crumpled paper in my back pocket, I fixed my hat and walked into the bar, now a woman on a mission. 

It didn’t take me long to locate the band (after asking the bartender), and I walked over to the table in the corner where three guys sat, talking. The one in the middle had fiery red hair and a sharp jaw. He sipped a bottle of beer while talking to the one to his right. On his right was a mysterious man, his face cloaked almost completely by tight corkscrew curls, a leather jacket covering only his arms as his bare, darker colored chest was exposed, but there was something familiar about him. On the other side of the red-head was another guy, who had wild blonde hair, his use of sunglasses indoors puzzling me. He carefully watched me as I approached the table, whether he was curious, or liked my looks, I couldn’t tell. 

As soon as I got to the table, they all looked at me. “What can we do for you, honey?” The red-head asked, his voice low, probably attempting to smooth talk his way into my pants. 

“I-“ The one on his right slammed his hand on the table, stopping me from continuing. 

“I knew it!” He said out of nowhere, and then it hit me. “Damnit Axl, this is the girl I was telling you about! My old friend, can rock about any instrument, sexy as hell, and just amazing, this is her!” 

I smiled at him, “I thought it was you Slash, but I wasn’t sure.” 

“Would you care to introduce us?” Axl said. 

“Guys, this is my friend Aurora.” Slash lamely said, wanting to talk to me instead of introducing us. “And Aurora, this is Axl and Duff.” He pointed to the blonde at the other end of the table. “You gotta hear her play. Any instrument. She’s amazing.” Slash told them. 

I laughed, “You’re exaggerating, and probably drunk.” I picked up his empty glass, which knowing him, had been Jack Daniels, and multiple of them. 

“I may be a little drunk, but I’m not exaggerating. You got any plans tonight?” He asked. 

“These are my plans,” I smirked. 

“And there’s the sass.” He pointed at me and winked, “If you’ve got equipment back at your place, I’ll drag them all to come hear you.” 

“Really Slash.” 

“Yeah, same place?” 

I rolled my eyes, “Same place.” I repeated and started to walk away. 

“I’ll see you in twenty!” I heard him call after me and I shook my head, going back to my ratty pickup truck. Knowing Slash, I had no doubt he’d show up at my place and there was no way I was getting out of it. 

I drove back to my shared apartment and unlocked it. “Melody?” I called out, waiting for my roommates' response. Instead, a large fluffy heap started running at me. Flung at my legs was a medium-sized fluff-ball of a monster. 

“Hey Lola,” I cooed, ruffling the dog's fur, her tongue hanging out the side of her mouth. I put Lola in Melody’s room, ignoring the adorable whines, but she’d probably run as soon as my guitar was plugged into my Marshall. 

I heard a loud bang at the door, followed by, “Hey, Rora’, open up!” I set my guitar down and rolled my eyes, then walking over to the door and opening it. Five guys piled into the door, which, four out of five I recognized. I saw Axl and Duff, followed by a friend of Slash’s who I had met, Steven, and then another I didn't know behind them. He had a cheetah print long jacket and tight leather pants, his long black hair was neater than the others. 

Slash slung his arm around my shoulder, “Hasn’t changed, has it?” He said, blowing out a puff of smoke. Just as I was about to respond, I heard the click of a door and saw a caramel brown fluff-ball running at me, yet again. 

Lola ran and bolted around the guys, jumping on all of them. I grabbed her collar. “Sorry bout’ that, this is my roommates' dog, Lola.” 

“She can stay out, I don’t think any of us mind,” Axl said as I was attempting to get her back to the room. I shrugged and let her go, and she ran over towards them. 

“So, Aurora, that’s Izzy back there, and you probably remember Steven,” Slash told me, and I nodded. Steven smiled brightly, and Izzy acknowledged me with a nod as he looked around the apartment. 

“Wanna come on back?” I asked, the five looked at me and each nodded. I led them to the back room, where my bedroom was and went and grabbed my guitar. Slash sat down on my bed next to me, shoving his cigarette in the ashtray on my makeshift nightstand (a crate). 

“C’mon sweetheart, don’t gotta be nervous around us,” Axl smirked, looking out my window over the city. Slash rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t listen to him, take your time.” 

“I’m not scared strawberry, I just haven’t played for a while,” I said to Axl, Izzy snickering behind him. 

“You’ve got guts girl,” Izzy said from the back and I smiled smugly. After a minute I started playing, doing whatever song came to mind. I went into a few Led Zeppelin songs, before just randomly playing a mash-up of different songs. I seem to have caught their attention, seeing as all five of them were just staring at me, watching me play. Axl had even moved from the window, coming closer to watch me play. 

“How was that?” I asked after finishing Heartbreaker, I smiled and looked at Slash. As I looked to each of the guys, they all seemed blown away. 

“That was, wow, I wasn’t expecting that.” Duff stuttered, staring at me. 

“See, I told you guys that she’s amazing!” I laughed at Slash’s remark, “Can we keep her?” He asked the others, Slash wrapped his arm around me, and I leaned into him. 

“She ain’t a dog Slash,” Axl said. 

“You know what I fuckin’ mean. She could be useful, and she’s awesome.” 

Axl sighed, but I could see a hint of a smile, “Sure, why not.” The other four cheered. 

“Yeah! Welcome to the band!” Slash said. 

———Slash’s perspective———  
(I wanted to add this so you’d get a taste of what she looks like)

As I was talking to Axl, I noticed a woman approaching our table, but something about her seemed vaguely familiar. She was short, her small boots doing nothing to help make her taller. She wore a floral dress which clashed with the tattered jean jacket she had on with it. Her beautiful, wavy, dirty blonde hair was slightly covered by a black hat with a red feather on the side. There was something about her that kept tugging at me, like I knew her. 

But it wasn’t until I looked into her eyes that I knew who she was. Those beautiful, bright blue eyes that I had never seen on anyone else. As Axl was talking to her, I immediately slammed my hand against the table, causing the three people around me to simply stare at me. “I knew it!” I called out to the others, causing confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This looked a hell of a lot longer on my phone, oops.


	3. Valentine’s Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Duff is on the other side of the country, Aurora decides to take part in a Valentine’s Day interview, sparking a few old memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, I know I said Truth or Dare, but I procrastinate, and it’s Valentines Day. So enjoy! (Also, excuse any typos, I typed this on my phone and well, it didn’t go as great as I hoped)

It was Valentines Day, and somehow, with Duff busy on the other side of the country, I managed to land myself in an interview. I wasn’t that upset or anything, it’s just not exactly what I had planned on spending my Valentines Day afternoon doing. I wasn’t mad at Duff either, seeing as he had literally sent me five large bouquets of flowers as an apology, and we had talked for hours already today. I just, well, missed him. 

 

I sipped some water while everything was set up, then getting comfy across from the young interviewer, Anne Harding. Before I knew it, the camera was rolling and we were ready to start.

 

“Hello internet! I’m Anne Harding, and here on Valentines Day, I’m with one of my favorite rockstars, Angel!” I smiled at her comment. “I think you’re our first musician on the show, we only really do actors, maybe we’ll have to start doing others.” She said.

 

“Well I’m honored to be your first, and your favorite.” I smiled, my fingers nervously toying with my pants. It was amazing how I still got nervous even after all these years.

 

“So, have any Valentine’s plans?” She asked.

 

I shrugged, “Nothing honestly, Duff’s in New York, and I’m here, so there’s not much we can do. But I’m happy to be here.”

 

“Is Duff a Valentine’s sweetheart? Or does that rockstar persona come home with him?”

 

“Oh, I mean. He still acts all tough and all, but he is a sweetheart. Always has been.”

 

————(A few years before)————

 

I knew Duff had something planned for Valentine’s Day. What, I wasn’t sure. But while he was making his own plans, I had secretly swiped one of his favorite basses, taking it to be repaired and refinished by one of our favorite companies.

 

Duff had shooed me away from the house, handing me some money with orders to “Go buy something nice for yourself”, and I went, using the time to pick up the bass and then grab some other stuff. My friend helped me wrap up the bass so that it didn’t look like one, and then pick out a few other things for him.

 

It wasn’t much longer before I received a text from Duff: ‘Okay sweetheart, you can come back home. :)’ I smiled and made my way back to the house. When I walked in, a delicious scent wafted through to the entry way. I quickly put Duff’s gifts into a separate room before walking into the kitchen.

 

Duff smiled brightly as he was finishing putting the food onto two plates. I walked over and wrapped my arm around his waist and watched him finish. “It looks so delicious Duffy. You did a great job.”

 

“Thanks, I hope you like it.”

 

“I’m sure I will.” I followed Duff into the dining room, where he had made the table look beautiful.

 

I smiled and looked around the room. There were roses everywhere, and the room was decked out in a romantic looking fashion. There was a long red table runner down the middle, with lace heart confetti. In the middle was a tall vase filled with white and read roses, a candle on either side of them. Duff poured some drink into each of our glasses before we both sat down.

 

“This really is amazing Duff, I love it.” He smiled and we both sat and ate, just appreciating each other and everything.

 

After we ate, I led Duff into the living room and over to his bass. We both sat down and he picked it up, opening it. He was slightly confused to just see a case, and I carefully watched as he unzipped it. “Oh my god...” he mumbled as he unzipped it.

 

“You like it?” I asked him.

 

“Fuck, I love it. She hasn’t looked this pretty since I first got her...”

 

“It turned out really well, they did a great job.” Duff picked up the bass, still looking over it as he messed with it, looking over each piece of it.

 

“Thank you.” He smiled and pulled be in for a kiss.

 

————————

“What was your best Valentine’s Day with him?” She asked me and I smiled at the memory. 

 

“Duff, a while back, I think the 90s. He took me to a beautiful beach, had this amazing dinner set up. It was one of the best, I have to be honest.” 

 

“That sounds amazing.” Anna smiled. 

 

“It was, for a rockstar he can be quite charming.” I winked. 

 

————(90’s)————

 

I followed Duff onto the beach, completely speechless as we approached a while gazebo in the middle of the sand. There was small light on it, and a beautiful table set up in the middle, awaiting us. I was amazed at how all-out Duff had gone, seeing as he had never done anything this extravagant. 

I sat down across from him, unable to contain my excitement. He laughed at my excitement. “I didn’t get you much, sorry.” I told Duff, frowning. 

“It’s okay, I don’t mind. I’m just happy to have you here with me.” He smiled. 

 

”You’re too sweet Duff.” I smiled, blushing some as he watched me. Before we even ate, I dragged him out on the beach, my bare feet sinking in the sand as we neared the water. I pulled my red dress up a little before stepping into the warm ocean water, a sigh of relief and contentment leaving my lips. I felt Duff wrap his arms around me and we stood and watched the sunset. I leaned back against him, looking up into his eyes. 

Duff smiled down at me, then looking back at the sunset. We stood and watched before returning to the gazebo. 

 

————

 

“He does seem pretty romantic, were all of Guns like that? Or did you ignore the holiday?” 

 

“Usually, we just ignored it. But occasionally I’d get like so many small gifts and stuff. I remember one year, like it had been rough already, the week before, one of my closest friends passed, and another was in critical condition in the hospital. Everyone sent me small gifts, a lot of my friends. I remember getting gifts from all the boys, the Mötley boys too, and Poison. But I was always close with all of them. But, it was really nice and all. The thought of it.” 

“That does sound nice, I forgot you were close to Poison.” 

“Yeah, I mean Axl and them weren’t, but I always was. I was friends with a lot of bands on the strip to be honest. Didn’t have many enemies.” I laughed. We continued to talk about Valentine’s Day, from how we would always give and receive roses. I ended up having fun passing the night with her, somewhat disappointed when it ended. 

As soon as I walked out, I felt my phone buzzing. I picked it up, immediately hearing Duff, “Hey Angel, how’re you?” He asked and I smiled. 

“Missing you.” 


	4. The Night Nikki Died

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devouring a mountain of cocaine they scored, Slash and his girlfriend leave while Steven is stuck with an overdosed Nikki Sixx and an alcohol poisoned Aurora, who can’t seem to stop drinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I lied again. I promise! Truth or dare WILL come. I don’t mind doing some requests, but I’m lazy, and currently snowed in, and have work to do. So we’ll see what I get done. I wrote this while listening to Welcome to the Jungle/Mr. Brownstone, which are perfect songs for it. Might do a pt. 2, cause it’s sorta a cliffhanger. But enjoy.

Aurora laid in the corner of the room, her body leaned against the wall, multiple bottles of alcohol laying around her. The other four in the room didn’t seem to notice that she was mostly likely drinking to die. She barely watched as Nikki Sixx, Steven, Slash and his girlfriend practically devoured a mountain of cocaine they had scored. 

The young girl already had a spaced out look in her eyes, her mouth slightly open as she drank more vodka, her mind buzzing. “You okay little girl?” Nikki asked her, already high. She looked at Nikki as if she had never seen him before, then nodding before she went back to drinking. 

“It’s empty...” Aurora mumbled incoherently as she held an empty vodka bottle. She then reached and grabbed Slash’s discarded whisky, deciding to drink that. The girl looked up and watched Steven get up and leave the room, giving one saddened glance to the drunk girl before closing the door behind him. Aurora continued to drink, soon blacking out. 

When Slash and his girlfriend stood up to leave, she turned back, pointing to the passed out girl. “You can’t just leave her here Slash, she’ll either die or kill herself.” 

Slash wrapped his arm around his girlfriend, “She’ll be fine, she can take care of herself. Let’s just get back to your place.” He kissed her, and she broke it off. 

“Are you sure?” She asked. 

“Nikki or Steven can take her.” Slash assured her. 

She rolled her eyes, still unsure about what Slash had said. He continued to kiss her until managing to convince the girl that they could leave. 

Not long after they had left, Steven walked into the room. His eyes darted from the young girl in the corner, to the other, overdosed musician laying on the floor. Steven sighed, going to Nikki first. His face had already started to turn purple as Steven dragged him with one arm, to the shower, dumping cold water onto Nikki. 

When that didn’t work, Steven took a deep breath, trying to remain somewhat calm while his other friend was possibly dying in the room next to them. He dragged Nikki out of the shower, taking one look at his casted hand before starting to punch Mötley Crüe’s Nikki Sixx, hopefully back to life. He could see Nikki getting slightly better, which relieved Steven, seeing as any improvement was good. 

Soon, paramedics burst through the door, and in the stir, Steven watched as they took Nikki out on a stretcher, taking him away and leaving Steven with Aurora, who had been behind the door. One paramedic came back in, “We were informed that there might be a young girl here, blacked out?” 

Steven, still feeling the effects of the drugs, just simply mumbled out a response, basically incoherent. “Is she here?” He asked again. Steven shrugged and mumbled something. The young medic sighed and rubbed his temples with his fingers, already tired of dealing with LA’s drug infested population. 

Steven eventually pointed to the door, and the medic yelled outside to someone, and they soon took Aurora away as well. Steven managed to get home, Duff, Axl, and Izzy all sitting around and watching TV with beers in hand. 

“Where’s the rest of you guys?” Axl asked Steven, who shrugged. 

“Slash disappeared, Nikki and Aurora are in the hospital.” Steven told them before going back and collapsing onto a sleeping bag, leaving the three just to look at each other.


End file.
